


I would do anything for you

by LaPaon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: A small AU where Gabriel after finally being able to use his Miraculous never goes Puplic and so no one knows who this mysterios Person is that started terrorizing Paris one day.Also everything seems to go according to plan until Gabriel makes a huge mistake which will cost him both his Miraculous and Nathalie. Will he be able to recover from that? And what will be Nathalies fate from then on?Find it out!
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Even if the whole world is against you, I will always stand by your side and also not shy away from treading the path of evil as long as it is for you.

It wasn't too long since Emilie Agreste had to pay the prise for her fate and her fall into a deep despair with no hope to never wake up again. All because she had found and used the Peacock Miraculous, but it was broken and sooner or later demanded the consequences of using it.  
But none of that ever got into the public eye. Gabriel Agreste, Emilie's husband, had covered up all this and laid his wife to rest in a glass coffin in a secret dugeon in his villa.  
But he couldn't just accept her fate. Rather, he had made it his business to free his wife from this fate.  
But this turned out to be more difficult than expected. So he first had to learn to use his butterfly miraculous.  
But he wasn't alone. He was supported by his assistant and right hand Nathalie Sancoeur. The only person who knew of Emilie's fate and of Gabriel's plan, as soon as he mastered his Miraculous, would start to terrorize Paris in order to get his hands on two very powerfull Miraculouse who would help him getting his also loved wife back. 

"Sir, the documents you requested would be here. You have an appointment for which you have to be present in 15 minutes," Nathalie began while she was standing with her tablet in hand in the large room with the large glass window and the Butterfly pattern. There were a handful of butterflies who fly from time to time in her sighn. Here the transformed Gabriel practiced in order to get to know his Miraculous better and soon could finally put his plan into action.  
He paid no attention to Nathaler since he was far too much focused on the butterfly, which he tried with great effort to discolor with the energy of his Miraculouses so that its wings would take on a darker, threatening shimmering purple.  
Nathalie was used to getting either only a short answer from her boss or simply none at all. Still, she could be sure that what he had said had reached him.  
Nathalie looked up from her tablet and let her gaze wander over Gabriel's outfit.  
He wore a gray mask that covered his entire face. Only the skin arround his mouth was visible. He also wore a purple jacket with black tips. In general his Outfit which would he choose for his Supervillian Persona just lookt like a regual Suit. It didn't look bad as Nathalie thought, but it was impossible for someone who was not in the know to tell that the man was the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.  
However, Nathalie wondered how she had actually gotten into this rather unnatural and strange situation.  
The answer for that was found several years ago. When Gabriel and Emilie found out about the Miraculouses for the first time and wanted to search for them in order to make the magical jewels their own. Nathalie had to help of course and it is safe to say that it was only thanks to her that the Agreste could find them at all.  
But she was not proud of this achievement. Because only then did Emilie fall into her endless sleep and Gabriel, the man for whom she would undoubtedly do anything for, no matter what, was now in this situation because of it.  
"What happened to the 5pm appointment?" Gabriel inquired and thereby ripped Nathalie out of her daydreaming  
"As requested, I called the client and made a new appointment. It will now take place as you requested, Wednesday at 12 noon."  
"And Adrien?"  
"He is doing his fencing and will be driven back home by Simon afterwards."  
"Good .." Gabriel said while opening his Hands to let the butterfly free whose wings had finally changed color.  
Satisfied with his work, he nodded and let himself be transformed back into the fashion designer, which Nathalie welcomed very much. She just liked his regular look better. Not that she would ever dare say it out loud. Because what would it matter? Her opinion was not necessary in any way.   
"Thank you Nathalie," he said to her while the two went back from the secret attic room in the direction of his work room.  
"You´re Welcome, sir," added Nathalie in a perfectly neutral tone and took her place in the elevator behind him.  
Have you already decided when to start, sir?"  
Gabriel shook his head "Not yet .. I don't know if I'm ready yet." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to get Emilie back as soon as possible .. but I don't want to make mistakes and risk my Miraculous .."  
"Understandable, sir." Nathalie said, unsure of what to answer in order not to say the wrong thing.  
"If you need me sir tell me"  
A slight smile flickered over his lips, impossible for Nathalie to see.  
"Thanks. I will."

Sad and bored, young Adrien Agreste sat in the car on the way home. Since his mother disappeared overnight, his whole life had changed in one fell swoop. He had lost his beloved mother, which was a huge change, but since then his father had changed too. Although he had never been the man of many words and his way of showing his affection to his son seemed a bit questionable but now he had withdrawn further and further. As a result, Adrien got more and more the feeling of loneliness.  
"A big house with people and yet I feel so alone .." Said the boy more to his bodyguard who drove him home.  
A slight sigh escaped him. How nice it would be to have a friend. Someone to share his worries with.  
The car came to a stop and Adrien got out. With a "thank you" he said goodbye to his driver and went to the villa. Nobody stood in the great hall to greet him. To say "Welcome back!". His gaze fell into the direction of his fathers work place. Adrien knew he could just knock and tell his father that he is back and he would certainly be happy about it too, but he didn't see any deeper meaning in it. So why should he bother him?  
Rather he decided to go to his room. Nathalie would surely come soon to teach him. After all, he wasn't allowed to go to a normal school. He was homeschooled. His mother had decided that at the time she was still arround and now that she was gone, Gabriel just seemed to carry on with it. And if he went to his room now he could at least have some more time to himself.

The clock struck 5 p.m. when Nathalie knocked on Adrien's door.  
"Come in" Adrien said without looking up from his piano on which he played rather reluctantly without producing a real melody.  
Nathalie stepped in and first raised an eyebrow so that Adrien stopped playing and lay his head to one side  
"Is there a problem with the piano? Do you want me to let your father know about something?" Nathalie asked.   
Adrien shook his head "No .. no that's not it ... I just have .. just no motivation to play the same songs over and over again. That's all ..."  
Nathalie's look became slightly thoughtful. She could understand the boy. And precisely because he did not know the truth and certainly still hoped one day his mother would be with him again, quite surprisingly without any warning. He had only been told that she had run away. He hadn't been told anything more.  
Nathalie slowly put the books she had brought with her to study on the boy's desk and came over to the piano.  
"May I?" she said while gesturing to the chair Adrien was sitting on.  
Surprised, he blinked towards her but moved a little to the side that she had room.  
"Of Course!"  
He watched with interest what she would do next.  
"I'm not as talented as you or your father," she admitted with a slight smile, "So don't expect a masterpiece now."  
Slowly she let her fingers fly over the piano and slowly a melody emerged. She wasn't as beautiful as anything Adrien could play, but despite all that she enchanted the boy from the first moment.  
He looked at her enthusiastically  
"What's the song's name?" he really wanted to know.  
But Nathalie shook her head "I won't tell you. But I can give you the notes, then you will find out and you can play it yourself if you like"  
Adrien nodded in agreement "Definitely! I mean .. Yes please!"  
Nathalie started to laugh slightly.  
"All right. But first we get to work on your tasks. First work, then pleasure"


	2. Adrien´s Wish

With an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, Nathalie knocked on Gabriel's door. It was already 10 p.m. She long had finished work, but she lived in the villa anyway, so there was no other place where she was suppoused to be at this god forsaken hour. It made the way to work easier and shorter, and she not only worked as Gabriel's assistant but also as a supervisor and contact person for Adrien. And that was exactly the reason why she had to speak to Gabriel now.  
"Hopefully he's not already in his pjyama" thought Nathalie as her  
"Enter" from Gabriel gave permission to enter.  
She opened the door slowly. Fortunately for her, Gabriel was still in his jacket and suit pants.  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late, sir, but Adrien has passed on a matter to me that I need to discuss with you."  
"It is fine, please come in. What is it?"  
Nathalie took a deep breath.  
"Adrien would like to be able to go to school like a normal boy"  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, surely he would start screaming immediately, as his son, who was so special, could ask for something like that. That was also the reason why Adrien hadn't dared to carry it on to his father himself, instead begged Nathalie to do it. She at least could handle his Dad and knows how to aks for things like that.  
"Your son just wants to have contact with people of the same age." Nathalie continued. "If you allow me, you can do your-"  
a wave of the hand brought Nathalie to silence immediately.  
"I know that I cannot protect my son from the world forever. However, the world is dangerous. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him."  
"Anything that would make the world dangerous for Adrien would be you sir." Nathalie thought but never dared to say it out loud. Instead, she thought about what to do now.  
Her sister Celine came to mind. A wonderful nice woman who would definitely love to take care of the young Adrian. She could get very strict if the students stopped listening to her, but she was always ready to listen to them. Adrien would definitely be comfortable in her class. Should Gabriel allow it. But it wasn't difficult to keep in touch with her sister as a class teacher. Nathalie thought this was a good idea to present to Gabriel.  
"If you allow me to suggest, sir. My sister is a teacher at Françoise Dupont, so I could ask her to include Adrien in her class. That way you would know that he would be looked after. And of course Simon and I would make sure that he got to school safely and that he would be picked up from there. "  
There was silence. Gabriel's facial expression immediately told Nathalie that Gabriel wasn't averse to this idea, but that he continued to fear for the safety of his son.  
"What .. do you think of his idea, Nathalie?"  
"Well sir," she began, only to be interrupted directly by Gabriel.  
"Your honest opinion."  
A brief silence broke out again between the two. Gabriel rarely asked for Nathalie's serious, honest opinion. It was one of the few moments when Nathalie could speak openly and honestly.  
"I think it would be a good opportunity for Adrien to gain experience and grow with it. Friendships are important at his age. I also think it could help him to cope with the loss of his mother. At the moment he is all alone with his worries since her disappearance. Plus there are things that teenagers their age would rather discuss with their peers than with adults. "  
"I see .." admitted Gabriel "And .. your sister can really keep an eye on him?"  
Nathalie nodded in agreement. "I can assure you that she is a reliable person. If you want I can speak to her as soon as possible, for example tomorrow."  
"..." a careful nod from Gabriel gave Nathalie the confirmation and permission for it. Even though she was pretty sure, Gabriel wasn't 100% convinced. He just understood that it would make his son happier. He only wanted the best for his son. Therefore he did not shy away from becoming a villain, thereby bringing his beloved mother back to him. How could his son ever be happy again without her?  
Nathalie took a cautious step forward and smiled gently at him  
"I'll take good care of Adrien and make sure he returns home safely, sir"  
"Thank you .. Nathalie" came back from Gabriel and he gave her a gentle smile too. "I can really always rely on you."  
"Don't worry, sir. I'll leave you alone then. See you Monday"  
"See you Monday. Have a nice day tomorrow"  
"Thank you, Sir. You too"

Nathalie carefully climbed the steps to her sister's front door. Celine responded immediately to Nathalie's message. Even when it where allready been 10pm. Like almost every time she wrote to her, celine react to it. It always seemed like she was just waiting to get a message from her and was keen to spend a little time with her older sister. Understandable, after all, Nathalie didn't always have a lot of time because of her work. In addition to what she was anyway rather the type of person who likes it when she was alone.  
Nathalie gently squeezes the bell.  
"Hello?" came a friendly, familiar voice.  
"It's me."  
"I'll open up for you!"  
a low humming gave her permission to enter and the few steps up to Celine's apartment practically invited her to enter.  
Her sister was already waiting for her at the door. The woman, who usually wore a mint green suit and like Nathalie, always wore her hair tied in a bun, opted for simple sweatpants with a T-shirt and a jacket instead. But she wore a smile on her face as usual.  
"Nath! Not seen in a long time!" she greeted Nathalie and took her directly in his arms before she could prevent it.  
"Glad to see you too .. You haven't changed at all" Nathalie said.  
"Joke on you. What would you like to drink?" Celine asked  
"A coffee would be nice. Isn't your husband here?" Nathalie asked while she entered the apartment  
"He went out with a couple of friends so I could work in silcence. I still have work to check for tomorrow."  
"I didn't know you were busy, I could-"  
"It's okay, Nath! You know I always have time for you. Besides, I finished most of it.  
So. What brings you to me? "  
"It's about Adrien, my boss's son. You remember?"  
"Of course. You have shown me pictures of him from time to time and told me about him. What about him?"  
"He wants to go to school, so I wanted to ask you if there is still room in your class. The school year has just started."  
"hm .. Well, I should definitely still have a place in the class. Where did the change of heart come from? I thought he was being taught from home."  
"Adrien just want to meet people his age."  
"And Gabriel just allows it?"  
"He would be fine if he could go to your class."  
"Then I don't have a choice," Celine said with a laugh while she brought Nathalie her coffee.  
"Just come to school with Adrien tomorrow, so we can register him."  
"Thanks, that's a big help." Nathalie said before taking a sip of her coffee. So that was already done. And it would help Adrien. He would definitely find his way around his new school.

Gabriel knocked slowly on Adrien's door before entering. He was still trying to find out what kind of melody Adrien was trying to learn. And where did he get the notes for it? It sounded so different from the songs he otherwise tried to learn or already knew.  
"Adrien .. do you have a moment?"  
Surprised by the sudden visit of his father, Adrien took his fingers off the keys of the piano and it fell silent.  
"of course."  
Carefully carry Gabriel up to his son until he stands right next to him.  
"I .. didn't see you too often that week, also because I had a lot to do. I just wanted to find out how you are doing."  
Adrien slowly turned his head slightly to the side.  
"It's been a busy week, but I'm fine father"  
Gabriel sighed softly. It was not easy for him to make it clear to his son that he really cared for him and would like to be there for him. Gabriel had never been a man of many words, however, Emilie had always been more adept at this. But now that she was gone, Gabriel had to take on this role. As untrained as he would be in this.  
"Nathalie talked to me about your wish"  
Adrien winced. Would he get in trouble now?  
"If it is really your wish, I will of course allow you to do so too. Nathalie has already offered to talk to her sister. She would be your new class teacher."  
With shining eyes Adrien's gaze was now completely fixed on Gabriel. He beamed like a little child on Christmas morning when it had freshly snowed outside and it was warm and cozy in the apartment, while under the Christmas tree it was teeming with gifts.  
"For real?" he asked carefully and Gabriel confirmed with a nod that he had correctly understood what was being said.  
Adrien sat there a little longer, stunned, until he jumped up and jumped into his father's arms.  
"Thanks father!!!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks alot!" he repeated his words again to express his gratitude again.  
Saying nothing but happy to have made his son happy, Gabriel put his arms around him too.  
"Just take care of yourself and don't do anything rash .."  
"I won't! I'll take care of myself!"  
Gabriel sighed softly once. He knew he couldn't treat Adrien like a little child forever. After all, he was already 14. And he would keep growing. And keep leaving the nest until he is completely independent at some point. Gabriel is afraid of that. But he also understood that things just couldn't go on forever like before.  
He closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Emilie. If only you were here to support me ..." he thought. How much he wanted her back by his side. Without her he felt so powerless. And that's exactly why he soon had to start coming to the Miraculouse for his wish, just as he had read in the ancient book of the Miraculouse. With them he would get a second chance. Emilie would get one and come back to his side.  
It wouldn't be long now.


	3. Ladybug

"Goodbye, Father!" said Adrien as he weaved goodbye to Gabriel with his bag in hand to left the house with Nathalie.  
Although he would not officially start going to school until tomorrow, he would be able to see the school today and get explained everything he would need by tomorrow. Nathalie had offers to fill out the form with him at school instead of Gabriel. Gabriel was still reluctant to go public, so he gladly had accepted this offer.  
The door slammed shut and Gabriel was left alone.  
"Nooro?" Gabriel said in a serious but calm tone, whereupon a small purple-colored figure with large butterfly wings on the back emerged from his jacket pocket.  
"good morning, master." the small figure greeted him. "How can I help you?"  
"It's time, follow me," and with that Gabriel turned around and went to the large painting of his wife in his workroom.  
"Will you want to practice again how your Miraculous functions?" Nooro asked as he hovered after him.  
"No. Today will be serious."  
There was a short, low swallow from Nooro, which Gabriel simply ignored. That his little Kwami was against the idea that his Miraculous would be used for evil, he knew from the second he got Nooro.  
He carefully pressed the right key combination on the picture of his wife to get to his secret hiding place, where he was greeted by the many white butterflies that he had caught over time and taken care of. Everything for this moment.  
"Nooro, dark wings rise!" were the magic words with which Gabriel tore off his tie, under which his Miraculous was and in seconds he became his super alter ergo.  
His gaze fell for a moment on his staff, the weapon intended for his Miraculous, and again self-doubt and questions rose in him.  
He gripped the staff tighter, now was not the time to question whether it was the right way. He had made this decision and was ready to do anything for his goal. Gabriel closed his eyes. There had to be someone somewhere in Paris. Someone with strong negative feelings. Certainly.

"It's all so exciting!" Adrien called cheerfully on the way back to the car. The formalities were all done. Everything had happened much faster than expected. He turned one last time to the building. From tomorrow he would be a student here, meet his peers and have the feeling that he can live a normal life.  
Nathalie was waiting for him and held the door to the car for him. A slight smile crossed her lips. "are you coming?"  
"Immediately!" shouted Adrien and ran to her. "Thank you! Can we go get something to eat?"  
"You know your father expects me to drop you right here at home. I have to work to do."  
"Please Nathalie .. Just a little something." Adrien knew how to wrap Nathalie around his finger. But at least she had seen him grow up and little by little he had grown dear to her.  
"Fine... We're going through McDonalds Drive in. And not a word to your father"  
"Yes! Promise!"  
Nathalie slowly shook her head before starting the car. It was just a little detour. What should happen?

A loud bell rang out and announced that it was time for the big break.  
A girl with long brown hair and an orange shirt put her hands up in the air.  
"That was another long hour .." she said to her friend. The girl with dark blue hair which she wears neatly in 2 braids and looked towards the door, from which Adrien had just come out.  
"Did you just see the boy who came out of the teacher's room? Didn't he look incredibly cute?" she said dreamily to her friend.  
"I don't know. Somehow it seems strange. Don't you think?"  
"What are you talking about, Alya? What should be strange about him?"  
Alya raised an eyebrow. Was it really not clear to her friend who had just come out of the staff room?  
"Maybe the fact that he was really looking forward to going to school? And maybe because it's the son of the fashion king Gabriel Agreste?"  
"He was?!"  
"Really Marinette .. You want to work in the fashion world. And you don't know him?"  
"Of course I know him!" I just didn't recognize him immediately .. "Marinette said with a slightly pouting look. She had to admit to herself that she had noticed the boy too late. He was gone as quickly as he had come to him.  
"As always," Alya continued the conversation. The new superhero comic came out yesterday, and of course I got it right away. Would you like to read it with me? "  
"uh ..", embarrassed, Marinette scratches her head, "I'd love to .. but unfortunately I promised my parents to come home during the break. I'm really sorry. Another time!"  
"Oh .." said the brown-haired, slightly disappointed. She had been looking forward to it since class began. But nothing could be done about that.  
Marinette quickly packed her things in her pink backpack and swung it over her back.  
"I promise you, I'll stay here tomorrow. See you soon!"  
"Yes. see you soon"  
With these words Marinette said goodbye and quickly ran out of the class towards her parents' bakery. Fortunately, they lived not far from school.

happy with his McDonalds bag in his arms, Adrien sat in the passenger seat and enjoyed his burger with relish. Normally he was not allowed to eat in the car, and certainly not such unhealthy fast food. But Nathalie had always allowed him such little things behind Gabriel's back.  
"Remember that you have a fashion shoot today at 4.30pm. You also have piano lessons. How are you getting on with the piece that you really wanted to learn?"  
"Hm .. it works. I'm making progress, but I can't quite play it yet."  
"I'm sure you will learn." said Nathalie with a slight smile on her face.  
It was still burning for Adrien's fingernails where Nathalie had got this song from and how she had learned it. He had asked her about it again, but this time too she didn't want to answer him.  
"Thanks .. for talking to my father."  
"This is my work."  
"But you managed to convince him that he really let me go."  
"I just made him an offer, which changed his mind."  
Adrien smiled sadly. He was happy but also sad at the same time not having been able to talk to his father about it himself.  
A sudden emergency stop tore Adrien from his thoughts. What happened?  
A huge stony monster suddenly appeared on the street. What was that? Was a film shot here somewhere?  
Nathalie's blood froze in her veins and she turned chalk white. But now there was no time to lose your nerve!  
"Hold tight!" she told Adrien while she shifted into reverse gear only to then press the gas pedal directly to somehow get past this monster. Her priority now was to get Adrien back to the villa. He would be safe there. Then she would look further.  
A little frightened by Nathalie's fast yet good driving skills, he clung to his seat with one hand and held the bag with his food tighter, as if his life were hanging on it.

"Master are you sure?" Wayys urged to speak to his well-aged master.  
"We have no choice. Only the wearer of the Ladybug Miraculous has the ability to do something against Nooro's powers!"  
"But master, you-" Wayys wanted to express his doubts one more time, but that didn't happen.  
"Attention!" called a delicate voice of a young girl, whereupon Wayys, who was not allowed to be seen, crept back into his master's pocket.  
Fuu, who was torn from the conversation with Wayys without any warning, had not noticed how he had simply run into the street without paying attention to his surroundings.  
A hand pulled him back just in time before he could have been hit by a car.  
Surprised, he turned to his lifesaver. If he saw there none other than Marinette was the young girl from the school Adrien would go to tomorrow.  
"You shouldn't just run out into the street like that, monsieur! Are you all right?"  
It took a moment for Fuu to recover, but then he nodded confidently.  
"Yes, thank you Miss. You were able to react really quickly before anything worse could happen. Thank you very much!"  
"Don't worry. Be more careful next time. And get to safety! Something strange is going on here!"  
"I will. Get yourself to safety quickly too!"  
Marinette nodded. She was really in a hurry. She wanted to see her parents as soon as possible. Hopefully they were fine.  
"Goodbye!" she called to Fuu before running past him across the street. Only after she had made sure that the street was clear, of course.  
"I found her Wayys"  
"You don't mean ..." the Kwami whispered to him  
"Oh yes .." said Fuu

Nathalie arrived at the large villa with tires screeching. Immediately she stormed out of the car and grabbed Adrien's hand to bring him to the villa where he was safe. She tore the door open and brought Adrien into his room as quickly as she could carry her legs.  
"Stay here!" she ordered him before she left the room in the direction of Gabriel's study.  
Confused Adrien was left alone with his McDonalds bag in hand. He turned to his large glass window, which was composed of many windows, which gave him a view of a few houses and roofs. What kind of monster was that he had just seen? He really wanted an answer to that. But he probably wouldn't get that for.

"Gabriel! .." said Nathalie, panting and completely out of breath when she finally made it into his secret hiding place. She took a few deep breaths until she recovered and could continue speaking.  
"What have you done?"  
Regardless of their presence, the still transformed Gabriel continued stiffly to his open window, which reminded of a large butterfly.  
"What had to be done."  
"You put your son in danger!"  
Gabriel finally turned to her and looked at her questioningly.  
"You should have been home 20 minutes ago."  
Caught up, Nathalie quickly looked for an excuse that would not get her into too much trouble.  
"It had taken longer and there was increased traffic."  
Gabriel continued to look at her in disbelief.  
"Is Adrien okay?"  
Nathalie nodded. "I took him to his room and told him to wait there."  
"Then there are no problems." He half turned away from her and his gaze fell on the large window again. "I am sure it will not be long before the Ladybug Miraculous carrier shows up."  
Nathalie sighed softly. She knew that Gabriel had a book in which the various Miraculouse were listed with their abilities and properties. This book was the reason the Agrestes had learned about the existence of the Miraculouse and it was the only thing that had given Gabriel hope after Emilie's "death". But she couldn't explain it to herself, but she had an incredibly bad feeling about it.

Also completely out of breath, Marinette arrived in her room. Her parents hadn't noticed the big monster, but they were doing well accordingly and they had also sent Marinette to her room, where she seemed to be safe.  
With a slight sigh, she tossed her bag in the corner and her gaze fell on her desk, on which was a mysterious little box. But she hadn't been there this morning, thought Marinette.  
Curious, she approached the box and opened it. From this shot a small, pink colored, glistening ball that slowly formed into a being. Marinette was startled and took a few steps back.  
The little red creature with the black dots, which was probably very much like a ladybug, smiled friendly at the still terrified Marinette.  
"Hello! I'm Tikki! Who are you?"  
Marinette stared at Tikki, completely speechless, before she began to scream  
"Ahh a mouse! Or a beetle? A beetle mouse!"  
"What? I'm not a mouse or a bug. I'm a kwami."  
"K-Kwami?" Marinette asked and Tikki nodded.  
"A kwami is a magical being who-"  
"So a genie in a bottle?"  
".. No .. I can't make wishes, but I can give you superpowers!"  
Marinette shook her head in disbelief. She must dream. There was no other explanation for it.  
"Superpowers? You are wrong with me. With my friend Alya you are much better off with it."  
"You have been chosen! It will be your new duty! Besides, we don't have much time. You saw the monster outside or not? It's your job to fight it?"  
"What ?! I'm not fighting the monster!" Marinette complained. Never in her life did she have what was needed to do such a task.  
"But you have to! That probably all sounds very confusing! Let me explain it to you quickly!"  
Marinette quickly shook her head. "No, believe me! I can't do that!"  
"Yes! I firmly believe! You have what it takes to become a wonderful superhero! I can only give you the short version due to the current situation, but I promise you, when this is all over, I will take you to someone who can help you." everything explained in more detail! "  
Marinette sighed softly again. This little thing was a real stubborn head. It seemed far too convinced of it when the Marinette could raise any objections.  
"In the box is your so-called Miraculous. Two earrings. If you say the magical words 'Tikki, transform me', you will get your supernatural powers. You will also get a special weapon, a yo-yo with which you can fight. Besides if you have a special ability called a 'lucky charm' it will give you something with which you can find out how to defeat your opponent. But be careful, if you use it you will only have a few minutes before you turn back . "  
"So do I have a time limit on all of this?"  
Tikki nodded. "But I'm sure you can do it!"  
Still unsure of what to think of it all, Marinette took the earrings out of the box. Convincing Tikki in such a way that she was useless for the task didn't work. So she would just have to prove to her that she can't. Then she would definitely look for someone else.

"Sir, what if no one shows up?" ask Nathalie carefully. It had been several minutes since their arrival and still no one had come to take care of the monster. At least nobody was up to him.  
"Somebody just has to come!" Gabriel was now tired of waiting too. Hadn't he made the monster threatening enough? Or worse, had he made a mistake and been wrong? Maybe he had misread and there was no wish-fulfilling miraculouse.  
Nathalie carefully takes a few steps closer to Gabriel.  
"Sir, I think it will be enough for today ..." she uttered slowly and quietly and Gabriel fixed his gaze on her one more time. Was she right? Would he have to come up with a new plan? Was there an alternative at all?  
"Maybe you're right, I'll- What is this?"  
All of a sudden Gabriel could perceive a strange aura. He turned to the window and made contact with his 'victim' through which, thanks to his special mask, he could see what his Akuma victim could also see. Suddenly a masked ladybug-style superhero had appeared on the roof in front of him.  
It was her. That was the carrier he had been waiting for so long.  
"Bring me your Miraculous!" he ordered his counterpart on the other side of the mask, causing him to start a loud roar and to attack.

The transformed superheroine, startled by the loud roar, took a few steps back but she could feel exactly how the Miraculous gave her more confidence than she had. She couldn't explain it, but she felt more courageous and more able to cope with this situation.  
With her newfound confidence, she picked up her weapon, the yo-yo, and swung it around a little. She wanted to finish this quickly. Tikki had told her before she had transformed and had helped her to this outfit that she only had to find the object in which the so-called 'Akuma' was and destroy it. Then everything would be fine. And this task didn't seem that difficult. The monster wore a single chain around its neck that was clearly different from its appearance. No doubt the Akuma would be there.  
Driven by her inner strength, she ran towards the monster. She was able to dodge the first attack smoothly, but the second hit her surprisingly and made her stagger back a little. It wasn't as easy as expected.  
She took a swing and swung the yo-yo around her opponent's hand to have at least a moment's chance to get closer to him without being attacked. She roped up on her left hand and pulled her yo-yo back to toss it right around his neck before he could attack and hit her again.  
"Almost there!" she thought to herself as she single-mindedly ran to her destination, the chain.  
She just managed to escape another attack and with a hard throw she managed to hit the chain and break it, whereupon her opponent apparently lost the desire to fight. You should be lucky. A purple butterfly actually crawled out of it.  
"Ha!" Marinette said happily when she ran her finger over the yo-yo, whereupon it opened and revealed a luminous surface on which Marinette caught the butterfly and this exchanged the purple color for a brilliant white.  
"See you again, little butterfly," said Marinette.  
Suddenly the monster was pulled into a purple size on the Marinette until it was just standing and disappeared. A boy Marinette knew appeared in his place. They went to the same school. She quickly tossed her yo-yo where it could hack into. If so, she managed to catch the boy and land safely on the ground with him.  
"Are you all right!?"  
Confused and perplexed, the boy blinked at you  
"Y-yes .. I ... what am I doing here? .. and who are you?"

"No!!" Gabriel exclaimed furiously and stamped his foot once on the ground.  
"I have failed!" he continued to growl. But what else could he have expected? It was his first attempt. But he was still disappointed.  
"Gabriel, I-" Nathalie tried to comfort him, but Gabriel broke her off  
"I know .. Nooro is turning back"  
Gabriel's gaze wandered briefly across the room before he directed his gaze to a white butterfly that had settled on the floor. How he would like to try again directly, but that wouldn't do much good. He had underestimated the Ladybug Miraculous wearer. He would probably have to plan his next move better.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Nathalie's hand on his shoulder.  
He turned his head to her in amazement  
"Your plan wasn't bad .. it just needs .. a little more fine-tuning." admitted Nathalie.  
"I'm sure it will work soon."  
Gabriel was still amazed. Did Nathalie try to cheer him up?  
"And .. you now know that you were right. There is a Ladybug Miraculous. And I'm sure. It will be yours soon."  
".. I thank you Nathalie." Gabriel brought out quietly.  
"I really appreciate your encouragement."


	4. After the Fight

With one swing, Ladybug swung down from the roof through the window back into her room.  
"Spots off" she said in a tone that was just too cheerful.  
A pink wave came over her once and Tikki came out of her earrings and with her the Ladybug outfit disappeared so Marinette was back in the room as herself.  
"You did really well, Marinette!" began Tikki. "You are a natural talent!"  
Marinette scratches the back of her head, embarrassed. "I wouldn't say that .. but I have to admit I had fun while fighting. Never thought I say that."  
Tikki smiled proudly at her. "I think you were fantastic! But there is still no time to rest. I want you to meet someone very important. He will help you. Follow me!"

With an exhausted "uff .." Nathalie dropped onto her sister's couch. She was exausted. At least he was able to get Adrien home safely. Certainly she was flashed twice for driving too fast, but that was her smallest concern. Much more her thoughts revolved around Gabriel. He had followed his words with deeds. Now there was no turning back which worried Nathalie a little.  
She knew Gabriel wasn't a bad person, or even a sadist who loved to inflict pain on others, even if his behavior would very easily suggest it. He just couldn't accept that Emilie was no longer with him and that this would naturally never be possible again. And he wanted that at all costs. Her safely back in his arms was his number one priority. Right after Adriens safety. But He even believes he alone could never make Adrien happy again which makes him want Emilie back even more.  
"Your coffee" said Celine when she came to her sister from the kitchen. "Two such short visits in a row, Nath I could think it would be Christmas. Or my birthday."  
Nathalie just took a sip from her cup without responding to her sister's comment.  
"Did everything go well with the registration?" Celine asked when she realized her comment would not be heard.  
"Yes. Everything went very well. He will be able to go to school from tomorrow on. You should have already received the email that he will be in your clas."  
"I ... haven't really checked my mailbox yet." admitted Celine, embarrassed. "I was too fixated on the news today. Did watched them?"  
The feeling of being caught came over Nathalie. She didn´t watched them but nor precisly what Celine meant.  
"What exactly? I had a lot to do too .."  
"Seriously?" Celine exclaimed in amazement. "You really didn't notice that a giant monster had terrorized Paris? It was all over the news! It is not yet known exactly how it could come about, after all, it seemed to be a simple citizen. But he can probably don't remember anything that happened! "  
"Sounds really terrible .."  
Celine looked at Nathalie suspiciously. "Don't you care?" at which Nathalie simply shrugged her shoulders. Of course, she was only interested in that for other reasons.  
"I mean, if you don't know how it happened, there's nothing you can do about it. And before I get mad about it, I'll just take it."  
Celine shook her head in disbelief "Really Nath .. Do you have any other thoughts than your job? Do you ever go out at all? When was the last time you had a date?"  
An annoyed look to the side was answer enough for Celine. She knew her sister well, and knew she had never been the person who would go out a lot. She preferred to let the day go by with a good book, a cozy blanket and a delicious tea on the couch. But it seemed to her as if her sister was now withdrawing even more than before.  
"Is there at least someone in your life that you like?"  
No Answer  
"Do i know him?"  
Keep silent  
"Do you want me to introduce someone to you?"  
Nathalie let out a deep sigh. "There is someone, but no you don't know him, no I don't want you to introduce me to someone and no, I definitely won't give you any further information."  
A mischievous grin crossed Celine's face but before she could answer anything, Nathalie just seemed to her. "How is Mum?"  
"Oh you. She is doing just fine. Her new husband seems to be doing her well."  
"Glad to hear that.."  
"You still talk to her a lot? It's been so many years ..."  
"You know I never got on well with her."  
It had been many, many years since Nathalie's and later Celine's mother decided to divorce her husband and run away with her lover. When they separated, Nathalie, who was just 4 years old, moved in with her father. Not even a year later, Celine was born and raised by her mother. This made the two half-siblings, but that never stopped them. They understood each other from the first moment and were always there for each other, even if they had never lived together and only saw each other when Nathalie came to them on vacation.  
"Do you want another coffee?" said Celine.  
"No thanks. But tea would be nice."

Marinette knocked carefully on the door Tikki had led her to before she gave her a friendly "Come in" permission to enter.  
You were greeted by an elderly little man in a red shirt with white patterns on it. They had seen this man before. It was the man who protected her from being hit by a car. He sat on a simple pillow in front of a Japanese table on which there was a magazine in which he was well absorbed until just now and a small jug with 2 cups. Marinette felt that she was being expected.  
"Welcome Marinette, or should I say the new heroine of Paris."  
Marinette stepped in confused and closed the door behind her.  
"You're not just an old man, are you?"  
Tikki, who had just been hiding in Marinette's pocket, now came out.  
"That's the keeper. I really wanted you to get to know him. He can explain everything to you better than I ever could."  
The old man gave a quiet laugh, "I beg you. You are much older than me and you already have more experience with it than I do. But enough of that." He held out his hand to Marinette. "I'm Fuu. Sit down. I'm sure all of this is still very confusing. Would you like some tea?"  
Marinette slowly shook his hand and then exchanged it for a cup before taking a seat in front of him. "I would introduce myself, but you already seem to know me ... And to be honest, it is really all very confusing."  
"I will try to explain as simply and clearly as possible. Wayyz?"  
A small green figure came out of the small record player that was on a chest of drawers against the wall and bowed briefly to Marinette before greeting Tikki.  
"This is a Kwami" committed Fuu "They are small magical beings who, with the help of their specific item called Miraculous, give you supernatural strength and special abilities. This is my Kwami Wayyz."  
"I'm honoured."  
"All on my part," Marinette replied as she carefully nodded to Wayyz.  
"As you can see, Wayyz looks like a turtle, which is because his special weapon and ability is entirely dedicated to protection. Your Kwami, however, as you have already noticed, is based on a ladybug, you get a magical yo as a weapon. Yo that you can fight with and your ability to call the 'lucky charm'. "  
Marinette Fuu looked at questions "Lucky charm?"  
"The lucky charm brings you an item that will help you to defeat your opponent. Another special feature and the reason why I entrusted you with the Miraculous is that you catch the so-called 'Akumas' with the yo-yo and they clean up their evil energy. You have already learned this and used it successfully. "  
"Yes, Tikki had already told me that this is extremely important ... hm .." Marinette looked a little unsettled at Fuu. "If you will allow me to ask, you seem to know a lot about this mysterious man who terrorizes Paris."  
"I know about how he's terrorizing Paris, but I don't know who this someone is. And please. Call me Fuu."  
Marinette looked at Fuu in surprise. "You know about his powers?"  
Fuu nodded "He like you and I own a Miraculous. However, he doesn't use it for anything good. His kwami is named Nooro, and it's based on a butterfly. Normally, Nooro's powers are meant to be with a normal person for a short time Period also to be able to bestow superpowers in order to have an alliance. But he uses them to bestow people into villains. "  
"This is really awful ..." said Marinette. "How could he even get Nooro's powers?"  
The so far very talkative and happy Fuu now looked serious and sad. "Many years ago Nooros Miraculous was lost along with another one. This person must have succeeded in what I couldn't do. Namely, to find the Miraculous again."  
For a brief moment, silence filled the room. Marinette first had to process everything that was just explained to her. It was a big job that she still didn't think was up to it. But she also didn't feel able to leave Tikki and Fuu behind and forget everything that was explained to her. But being so alone didn't feel good either.  
"Fuu, if you will allow me, I have a request."  
"Always. What can I do for you?"  
"Would it be possible to get an ally? Another bearer of a Miraculouses who could stand by me?"  
A smile now graced Fuu's face again. "You are a clever girl. And I have already fulfilled your wish. I have chosen another bearer of a Miraculouses to help you. I am sure you will soon be wearing him

With a low sigh, Adrien climbed the stairs to his room. He just came back from dinner which he had to eat again without company. His father was too absorbed in his work and Nathalie, who usually did it, wasn't there today.  
Slowly he opened the door to his room and aimed at the large TV, which was right in front of his couch. Watching TV would certainly do him good to distract him a little. But what would he have missed the little box on his desk? Adrien approached them questioningly. Was it a present from his father? Or had Nathalie left it here for him? But there was no card with it, and it wasn't his birthday either.  
In the hope of finding more answers inside, Adrien opened them. A bright light shone against him and for a moment he had to close his eyes out of reflex. When he opened it again, he was astonished to find no card, but a little comrade looked sleepily at him with his half-open, threatening, shining green eyes. It was like a black little cat.  
"Woow ..." Adrien said as he carefully lifted his finger and nudged the little creature's head. "Who or what are you?"  
sleepily the creature once annoyed "Call me Plagg, I'm a Kwami. Do you have something to eat?"  
"Kwami ..? What is-"  
"I'll tell you later, I haven't had any cheese for at least ..... 15 years! I'm starving!"  
Confused by the commanding tone that this little starving creature displayed, Adrien stared at her for a while.  
"I ... can look in the kitchen to see if we have any .."  
"That would be too kind. Do you have Camenbert there?"  
"I don't know .. I'll have a look"  
Still confused and believing that everything must be just a dream, Adrien turned to the kitchen. I mean, how realistic is it that a little creature suddenly shows up in your room asking for cheese? The world has never heard of that.  
Adrien opened the refrigerator. To Plagg's regret, there was no Camenbert in this but cheese was in it. Unsure how much the creature can eat, he took a knife and divided the chunk of cheese in two and put the other half back.  
"Hopefully that should fill him up. I mean he's small, how much can he eat?"  
thought Adrien as he made his way back to his room.  
Plagg, who had meanwhile made himself comfortable on Adrien's desk, looked around in all directions as if he was inquiring about what he might have missed in the 15 years in which he was in this box.  
"I have your cheese. But it's not a Camenbert" greeted Adrien.  
"Never mind. He'll do it as long as it's cheese!" Plagg said before throwing himself on the cheese Adrien put in front of his nose and sat down on his desk chair.  
"And .. what exactly is a kwami now?"  
"hm .. well" said Plagg who apparently had no idea that one should not speak with full mouth. "Kwamis sing magical beings. I can transform you ...... and give you super powers ...."  
"Ahja? And how exactly?"  
With a simple wave of the hand, Plagg pointed to the contents of the box, which contained a simple but beautiful ring.  
"Put it on and say 'Plagg transform me' and off you go"  
Adrien carefully took the ring in his hands. "And .. how do I get the honor of your company?"  
"hmmm .... you have been chosen." said Plagg before slipping the last piece of cheese into his mouth. "You get the strength to fight against evil."  
"So ... how the monster fought by the heroine of Paris?"  
Plagg looked over at the blond boy questioningly. "Heroine?"  
With a grip on his cell phone Adrien looked for the messages to show them to Plagg.  
"Oh yes .. that will be your partner. She has a kwami too."  
"You know her?"  
"Not exactly .. You mustn't know your identities. I just know that she has a kwami too."  
Adrien looked at Plagg with a slight disappointment in his eyes. He really would like to know the identity of the heroine.  
"Oh but don't mind, as long as it's quiet in Paris we can do something together. Tell me, what kind of shimmering box is that?"  
"Oh that .. this is my computer."  
"Computer. Interesting. The last time I was outside they looked very different."  
"You don't come out often do you?"  
Plagg shook his head. "Only when I'm needed. As in this case. But otherwise I can be lazy."  
A slight smile crossed Adrien's face. Plagg seemed very peculiar and still a little strange, but it was someone Adrien could talk to. A comrade who could keep him company. And he liked the idea very much.  
"hey, do you want to watch TV with me?"  
"Sure. But.. did you happen to have more cheese?"


End file.
